


Human

by TheBiggestBlamShipper



Series: Human - A Blam AU [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiggestBlamShipper/pseuds/TheBiggestBlamShipper
Summary: Kurt is a new transfer student from Dalton. He meets a couple of girls who help him with everything. He meets a cute boy, but unfortunately discovers that he's dating someone. On the other hand Blaine is hanging out with his boyfriend, Sam Evans.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Tina Cohen-Chang & Quinn Fabray, Tina Cohen-Chang/Quinn Fabray
Series: Human - A Blam AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131188
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Human - Chapter 1

It starts in a classroom. Sam is in the middle row, Blaine is at the back. Tina and Mercedes are explaining their class to Kurt, who is new. “So let me explain the relationships in our school. There’s Rachel and Finn, probably the school’s star couple. Santana and Brittany are a newer couple. Those four aren’t in our class though. There’s Sam and Blaine. Sam is the boy two rows ahead of us.” Kurt looked over at Sam. He turned around for a moment and someone caught his eye. A boy who seemed to be his age. His hair was slicked back and he had a red bowtie on. Tina laughed a bit and said “A-and the person you’re looking at is Blaine.” The teacher looked over to Kurt. “We have a new transfer student. Would you like to introduce yourself?” Kurt got up and walked up to the front of the class. He immediately saw Blaine look at him. “I am Kurt Hummel, it’s really nice to meet you guys!” He smiled and went back to his seat.

Blaine walked into his next class with his boyfriend, Sam. Blaine walked to his usual seat, as well as Sam. Blaine noticed a new face in the class. He sat down to his seat and Sam to his own. Blaine was staring at the whiteboard while waiting for the teacher. He could tell that someone was looking at him, he quickly looked around and realised it was the new kid. Speaking of that new kid, he went up to the front of the class. He immediately looked at him. He could tell that he was nervous, but his fashion sense said something else. Maybe he was one of the people that are really shy at first, but get full of energy when you get to know them better.

Blaine. That name and face was going to be stuck in his head all day. When class was over, Tina and Mercedes helped Kurt up. They were about to walk out of the class, when Blam walked over to them. They were both holding hands. Blaine smiled at them and said. “Hi! Welcome to our school!” Kurt turned around and got a closer look at him. “Thanks, nice to meet you!” Blaine turned his attention to Tina and Mercedes. “I’m going to assume that you guys introduced him to this school?” Mercedes nodded. Sam looked at Kurt and said. “We’re actually all in a club together, it’s the Glee club, you might want to check in sometime.” 

Later in the day....  
Kurt was walking in the halls with Tina. They were just talking about whatever these two have in common. Tina got to her locker and opened it up. “S-so are you going to join Glee Club?” Kurt leaned against his locker and said. “Maybe, I’m not sure...” Blaine walked past their lockers and was going to his. Kurt blushed and said. “Actually, I’m definitely joining.” Tina laughed and closed her locker. “Are you joining just so you can be around him more? B-because Sam and him aren’t going to break up anytime soon, so you won’t be able to easily flirt with him. I know from experience” Kurt opened up his locker and grabbed some books. “It’s not that, I really do like singing. I was in the Warblers last year you know?” Kurt closed his locker. They started walking off to their next class.

Blaine went to his locker and opened it up. Sam was about seven feet away from him, but yelled "Hot guy with the bow tie!" That was one of his favourite nicknames from Sam. He smiled a bit, slightly embarrassed by how loud Sam was. Sam walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "That class was so boring... but we did get to meet some possible recruits for the glee club!" Blaine put his things back in his locker and closed it. His locker was decorated with pictures of The New Directions and pictures of Sam. He turned around to face Sam. Blaine looked up at him and kissed him. Sam was the best boyfriend he could ever hope for.


	2. Human - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes play a game of truth or dare. Sam and Blaine are watching Star Wars at the Anderson Residence. Tina wants to sign up for the Cheerios and talks to Kurt about her crush. Quinn thinks she might be developing feelings for someone.

Kurt was in his room hanging out with Tina and Mercedes. They were talking about all of the gossip in the school and watching romance movies. Mercedes eventually thought of a fun game they could play. “We should play truth or dare, I’ll ask Kurt first, since he’s new and all. Truth or dare?” “Truth, I feel like spilling some tea” “Is there anyone in the school so far that peaks your interest?” Tina and Mercedes already knew what the answer was going to be, but they wanted Kurt to say it. “Well… there is one person.. But he’s already dating someone. I feel like I just gave it away by saying he’s dating someone...” “W-we know who it is, we saw you staring at him earlier. H-honestly, I used to as well.” Mercedes laughed a bit. “You guys are boy crazy.” Kurt scoffed. “C’mon, I bet you’ve been crazy about one boy in our school.” “Maybe, but I’ll never tell you guys.”

Sam and Blaine were watching Star Wars for what was probably the millionth time at Blaine’s house. His parents were away, so he could bring over whoever he wanted without them complaining. They were laying down on the couch with Blaine being wrapped in Sam’s arms. Sam would occasionally play with Blaine’s hair and it would make him smile. Sam would do his impressions of the different characters and quote the movie while doing so. There was a bowl of popcorn resting on Blaine’s chest, but sometimes Sam would almost knock it over. After the movie was over, they went over to Blaine’s room and went to sleep. Or maybe something else ;).

The next day at the school.  
Quinn was walking through the hallways when Tina ran up to her. Quinn turned around and saw Tina. “What do you want?” “I-i wanted to ask you if you think I could try out for the Cheerios.” Quinn basically scanned Tina up and down. “Maybe, if you lose a few more pounds.” Quinn made a 180° turn and started walking away. Tina tried walking beside her. “..What are you doing?” “C-could you help me so that way I can get in?” Tina was hoping to be closer to Quinn. “And why would I do that? I wouldn’t want someone who can’t even pick up on basic choreography to join the Cheerios.” Quinn walked off to her next class.

Blaine was walking into the school with Sam, since they spent the night together. Kurt was on his way to his next class and accidentally bumped into Blam. He dropped a binder and the papers fell out of it. “So sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going!” Kurt got down and picked up some of the papers. Blam started helping him with the papers. Kurt and Blaine’s hands touched for a moment, but Blaine being the dumbass he is didn’t notice. Kurt’s face turned a little pink. Sam took notice of this, but didn’t think much. After all, he knew that Blaine was hot and didn't blame Kurt for being flustered. The three got all of the papers and Blam handed the papers they got to Kurt. “Thank you!” Kurt walked off towards the bulletin board. He saw the Cheerios sign up sheet and wrote his name down. He saw Tina making her way over to the sheet as well. She wrote her name down. “I never thought of you as the type to sign up for the Cheerios, Tina. You’re interested in cheerleading?” “N-no.. I’m interested in someone on the t-team..” “Ooo, who is it?” “I-it’s kind of embarrassing, but I like Quinn..” “Quinn? Isn’t that the mean cheerleader girl?” “Yeah.. I mean they're all mean..” Tina leaned against the wall. “S-she’s just so perfect, she’s so pretty, her voice is beautiful… but I think she doesn’t like girls, so I have no chance with her.” “Miss Tina Cohen-Chang, you are going to tell her and get her to like you even if it’s the last thing you do!” “I-i’ll only tell her if you tell Blaine you like him.” “He’s dating someone though and I’m not sure if I do like him, okay? I only met him two days ago.” Kurt still couldn’t keep his mind off of Blaine even if he barely knew him.

Quinn was walking off to her next class after her encounter with Tina. She knew that she shouldn't've been that rude to Tina. Especially considering the fact that Tina wasn't even that ugly, she was pretty cute actually. 'No, you're not falling for Tina, that Rachel Berry was bad enough last year.' Still, she shouldn't be thinking of anything other than doing her best in the Cheerios and the Glee Club. 'It wouldn't hurt to get to know the other students better though, maybe I could start with Tina..'


	3. Human - Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Sam say "I Love You" in a crowded hallway  
> Kurt joins Glee Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My motivation disappeared while writing this chapter (probably because of my new hatred towards Kurt)   
> anyways this chapter is really short

Blam continued walking to their next class. Sam was still slightly worried about that Kurt guy, but thought it was just a harmless crush. Sam put his arm around Blaine’s shoulder and Blaine grinned. “I love you Sam..” He said without really thinking. Sam was caught off-guard for a moment, but said “I love you too..” Sam lifted up Blaine’s chin and kissed him. Blaine felt those lips pressed against his, still tasting of his mint lip balm. This was the perfect moment. Until the next bell for class rang. They both pulled away from the kiss, but still staring into each other's eyes. Sam moved his hand away from Blaine’s chin and started heading off to his next class, but before he left he said “I’ll see you later tonight..” with a small smirk on his face. Sam knew how much of a mess Blaine turned into when he did that. 

1 hour before Glee practice starts.

Tina and Kurt were hanging around the empty auditorium. Tina still had to show him around a few more places and this was one of them. “A-and this is the auditorium!” Kurt walked on stage and walked around it a few times. “Do you mind if I sing something?” “I-i don’t mind!” Kurt took a deep breath and started singing Waving Through A Window. He finished the song and walked off stage. “So how was it?” “Y-you were great! You said you were joining the club right? We should head there next!”   
End of the day at Glee practice  
The Shoe Man was at the front of the class. Everyone was at their normal seats. “To start today off, we have a student who’s joining the glee club! Please welcome Kurt Hummel!” Kurt walked to a random seat. Rachel raised her hand. “Mr. Schue, shouldn’t a student audition before joining? We had to do it last year and I doubt this student is going to be as good as me, so he should-” “Rachel, Tina has already told me that he’s a good singer. Plus, he’s Finn’s brother, so I think he’s fine.” Rachel put her arm back down, but she looked at Finn. “You had a brother and you didn’t tell me?” Finn shrugged and Mr. Schue got back to his topic. He wrote down duets and everyone was ready to go with their usual partners. “Don’t get ready just yet. Instead of choosing like we usually do, I will randomly choose partners and you will be stuck with them. How about.. Sam and Kurt, you two are doing a duet together. Blaine and Santana, Tina and Quinn, Brittany and Puck, Rachel and Mike, Mercedes and Finn, and last, but not least, Artie and Matt.” 

[The New Directions Groupchat]  
[BowTies added MusicalEnthusiast]  
[BowTies] Welcome to the group chat!  
[the.one.and.only.devil] is this the kid with no teeth?  
[Gold_Star_Berry] Santana!  
[the.one.and.only.devil] what? he doesn’t have any teeth  
[MusicalEnthusiast] I actually do have teeth, thank you very much. Well, clearly if you spent more time not thinking up insults then you might actually get a good job because I'm actually talented and. I'll shut up. I don't get this whole insult thing.

[Cheerio.Quinn messaging asian.vampire]  
[Cheerio.Quinn] Is this Tina Cohen-Chang?  
[asian.vampire] yep! you’re quinn fabray, right?  
[Cheerio.Quinn] Yes, we need to decide on a song for our duet  
[asian.vampire] i actually had an idea for the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nJ4uBdmnKds   
maybe we can meet at my house to practise?   
[Cheerio.Quinn] Sounds good, does 7 work for you?  
[asian.vampire] thats good!


End file.
